


day two - prompt #087

by gotsichi7, MarkJinFicFest



Series: Forever and A Day - MarkJinFicFest [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkJinFicFest/pseuds/MarkJinFicFest
Summary: Prompt no: #087Prompt: Markjin falling out of love in high school but fall in love again a few years after.Title: Just Like ThatAuthor: gotsichi7Side pair: side!2jaeRating: PG-13Word count: 5k





	day two - prompt #087

The teacher hasn’t entered the class and it’s noisy with the sound of students talking to each other; exchanging stories of what they had been doing during the weekend. Jackson was catching up with his sleep behind him and Jaebum had his ears plugged with his earphones, nodding to the beat of whatever song he was listening to. A sound of fingers snapping a little too closely to his face woke Mark from his thoughts.

“What are you daydreaming about?” Jinyoung chirped, obviously in a really good mood from how his beautiful smile decorated his face. His dimples were almost appearing as he smiled cheekily at Mark. The mischief in his eyes complimented his overall boyish look with his hair styled upwards despite the length being a bit too much. “Won a lottery or something?”

Mark shook his head, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. “It’s nothing,” he mumbled, his eyes tracing the perfection of Jinyoung’s soft skin. He tried not to think about touching them even if he had probably thought of it a thousand times before. Jinyoung looked rough around the edges with the studs on his jacket and highlights in his hair but the tenderness in his speech draws out warmth in Mark.

It wasn’t hard to tell that Mark had a crush of Jinyoung. He had a crush on Jinyoung since the very first time they met and he had never said anything about it because Mark was smart; he knew Jinyoung would never like him back, at least not that way. He had put himself too far in the friendzone for there to be anything between them and he knows it. But yet his heart can’t help but flutter with every little thing.

Jinyoung poked his right cheek playfully then laughed, turning his attention to Jaebum instead who immediately took out one side of his earphone to listen to what Jinyoung had to say. Mark stared at Jinyoung, thinking of a time he would actually confess but knowing full well, it would never come. It was better if they were friends or best friends or whatever they were.

-o0o-

Mark tapped away on his phone, replying to Yugyeom who he had been tutoring for the past week. Yugyeom needed help with his homework and Mark was doing his best to help him through text messages, despite the inconvenience he does it anyway. Scratching his head, he took a piece of paper so he could scribble out the equation instead of trying to type it out.

As he moved to snap the picture of the equation, he could feel Jinyoung’s sharp gaze on him. Mark shoved his phone in under his notes once he had pressed send and pretended to resume the studying he was supposed to be doing in the first place. The library was silent aside from the sounds of flipping pages and the hum of the AC. Mark was resolute on keeping his eyes trained on the dozens of biology notes spread in front of him despite the familiar heart rush he got from being under Jinyoung’s scrutinization.

Jinyoung still scalding him with his gaze despite Mark’s refusal to meet his eyes. Eventually though, Mark caves in (he always does when it comes to Jinyoung) and the words that left Jinyoung’s mouth made Mark grip his pen tighter.

“Was that Yugyeom?” Jinyoung asked in fake innocence that Mark could read through. With not much choice in any other answer, (he wasn’t about to lie) he nodded even though he knew full well the consequence that would ensue.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately,” Jinyoung commented, his gesture of looking back to his notes making it seem nonchalant but Mark could sense the heat behind the tone. Mark threw a suspicious look but Jinyoung remained stoic, even if Mark could smell the stench of Jinyoung’s fake innocence from a mile away.

Mark shrugged despite the doubt in his mind. _It’s coming. It really is._

“You like him don’t you?” Jinyoung jeered, laughter bubbling from behind his throat as Mark throws him a face of disbelief.

“Just because i spend a lot of time with him doesn’t mean I like him!” Mark defended. His heart beating loudly in your ear. Jinyoung still caught in his laughter to pay full attention to Mark’s argument. Jinyoung was already to content with his teasing “I spend a lot of time with you! Doesn’t mean I like you now, does it?”

Jinyoung laughed louder, smacking the table in time with his laughter, eye wrinkles making their appearance. it didn’t help that the sound of Jinyoung’s laughter, despite supposedly making him feel taunted, only made his heart beat faster. How was it that Jinyoung could made his heart squeeze uncomfortably by his obliviousness of his feelings and at the same time make his heart beat faster from the sound of his laughter? It didn’t make any sense but it did.

Crushes were really something, weren’t they?

 

-o0o-

 

The whole Yugyeom thing quickly became an inside joke that Jinyoung, Jackson and Jaebum loved to tease him with. It’s annoying for all the wrong reasons and Mark is just about ready for it to expire. To his chagrin however, his supposed best friends love watching how the teasing would wind him up, extending the expiry date of that inside joke significantly. So relentlessly, at any opportunity, he was teased.

Sometimes, Mark wondered why he was still best friends with them. _Oh right, it’s because i’m head over heels in love with Park Jinyoung._

“So spill the tea, did you kiss Yugyeom yet?” Jackson howled, warranting a side glance from Jaebum which everyone knew meant Jackson should keep it down. Jackson, however, ignored it, like he usually does, cackling at the annoyed face Mark was pulling at him.

“It’s really not like that guys,” Mark exasperated, still annoyed this was a thing despite it being more than a month old. “He’s like a little brother to me.”

“Oh really?” Jinyoung taunted playfully. “Is that what you are into, Mark?”

Mark sighed. There was really nothing he could do to stop them at this point. He looked at Jinyoung, trying really hard to mask the squeeze in his chest and frowned disapprovingly. Jinyoung pulled him into a loose hug as if in consolation despite the laughter that erupted between him and Jackson. He just hoped one day Jinyoung would see.

 

-o0o-

 

“I’m really sorry but I already like someone,” Mark tried his best to seem apologetic and he was but the girl who held a box of chocolates in her shaky hands and tears in her eyes may not see that.

“It’s alright then. Can you please at least take these?” she said, voice trembling. Mark took the chocolates she held in front of him and she walked away. He didn’t feel good as he watched her almost break into a run away from him but it was probably for the better. He didn’t want to be in a relationship, knowing full well where his interest truly were.

“Ouch,” a voice from behind him caught his attention. “That was painful to watch.”

Mark turned to find Jinyoung wincing as he approached. Jinyoung had outgrown the metal studs and unnatural highlights in his hair and instead he wore a striped sweater with blue jeans. Mark liked the change, if anything it suited Jinyoung more.

“How long were you eavesdropping?” Mark asked, pushing the box of chocolates to the younger. Jinyoung opened the box, making sounds of delight upon seeing the heart shaped chocolates, immediately popping one into his mouth.

“Long enough,” he said between his munching. Mark tried not to stare at the adorable sequence of events unfolding in front of him but ultimately failing. _Who could possibly resist this cuteness?_

They walked silently away from the deserted hallway towards the library. Maybe a small study session would help Mark forget all the things that had happened.

“Mark,” Jinyoung hummed breaking the comfortable silence that had spread as they walked.

Mark hummed in reply, watching Jinyoung from the edge of his eye. Jinyoung was examining the box of chocolates, tracing the edges and the smooth surface of the black box that held the sweet treats. His eyebrows furrowed in distant focus.

“The person you like… Is it Yugyeom?”

Mark laughed. He doesn’t know why it sounded so funny to him when for once Jinyoung was asking him if he liked Yugyeom seriously rather than his usual playful teasing. Jinyoung looked at him, utterly confused. A pout finds it’s way to Jinyoung’s expression and Mark held in his laughter, trying his best to reduce it to something less than chuckles but clearly failing with the face Jinyoung was pulling to him.

“It’s not,” Mark said poking Jinyoung’s puffy cheeks which somehow only made Jinyoung’s pout worst. Mark tried not to think about how much he wanted to wipe that pout away with a kiss. He wanted to but he would never.

“Then who is it?” Jinyoung whined adorably. All the years spent together in high school never made him immune to the cute stunts Jinyoung naturally pulled around the people he was close with. Jinyoung did it to everyone he was close with and yet Mark’s heart faltered, each and every time. It’s amazing but also very very inconvenient. (Not that he would ever want Jinyoung to stop those annoyingly cute stunts; ever.)

 

_You_

 

“Well,” Mark smiled, heart beating faster than what it already was “It’s someone.”

Jinyoung whined in protest but just like that, Mark kept on walking.

 

-o0o-

 

Something has changed and everybody was slowly started noticing it. The teasing with Yugyeom had stopped because Mark had done something he never knew he would be able to do. It’s the most idiotic thing really but somehow they all find it funny; Mark especially.

 

Mark had somehow managed to grow a habit of blatantly flirting with Jinyoung.

 

Somehow, they all find it funny that Mark was flirting with Jinyoung so openly. The first time, however, it had happened and it was a bit of a mess. Jackson was getting too persistant with the Yugyeom joke (he had pestered Mark to ask Yugyeom on a date and confess his ‘true’ feelings during lunch break) and Mark just wanted Jackson to shut up. So he had said it. He had said it in the most angriest tone that Jinyoung choked on his drink and Jaebum burst into loud laughter. Jackson on the other hand was stumped so, it served it’s purpose.

 

He had said between gritted teeth and a red face; “Why would I ask Yugyeom out when I could just ask Jinyoung out?”

 

Once the anger had subsided slightly, the realization hit him that he had just confessed a secret he had held in for more than 2 years. His eyes fixed to the subject of his confessions, Jinyoung, who was pink from either the unexpected turn of events or all the coughing he had been doing from successfully choking himself with his drink. The whole room slowed down as Jinyoung looked up at him with concern in his eyes.

 

It should worry him. It really should because Jinyoung looked positively red and teary but all Mark manages is a small smirk because despite the pained look on Jinyoung's face he felt a burden lifted in his heart, a rush of emotions surging over him.

 

“You’d go on a date with me, wouldn’t you?” Mark asked smugly making Jinyoung’s coughing fit restart despite already almost ending just a moment ago.

 

Jaebum continued to roar into laughter and Mark chuckled along. Jackson, who still was silent as he had ever been, finally finds his voice.

 

“I can’t believe you just dragged Jinyoung into this because you didn’t want to own up to your feelings,” Jackson huffed.

 

Mark turned to Jackson, patting him on the back, side eying Jinyoung who sat across them. “What do you mean I didn’t own up to my feelings? Didn’t you just hear me confess my ever dying love to Jinyoung?”

 

Jackson groaned, clearly unsatisfied.

 

Jinyoung looked at him and as if playing a part he had never played before but had always wanted to play, Mark winked at him.

 

Jinyoung continuing his fit of coughs as it caught him completely off guard.

 

He had however convinced himself that it was all part of the game he was playing. A game that would ultimately shut down the unneeded Yugyeom teasing since things between him and Yugyeom had turned somewhat awkward because Jackson can’t keep his mouth shut. And a game in which for once in his life he got to be truthful; though not fully but somewhat truthful. It was a burden off his shoulders and the little skip in his step when he walked to school each day.

 

And to Mark’s pleasure things did not become awkward between the two of them. Instead, Jinyoung plays along with Mark’s teasing. It’s exhilarating and at the same time heart wrenching. Mark can’t describe it.

 

He was probably addicted to the reaction Jinyoung gave him. The shy chuckle or the burst of his laughter accompanied with his hand covering his mouth as he laughed. It’s addicting, enchanting and all of the above.

 

His crush towards Jinyoung had always felt like a burden before; a secret he had to keep, an urge he suppressed and a joy he heavily denied himself. But now, Mark looked forward to when Jackson would try to tease him or any opportunity to just flirt with Jinyoung.

 

“So tell me really,” Jaebum had asked one day as they waited for Jackson and Jinyoung to come meet them at the coffee shop they usually hang out at after school because Jaebum had a crush on the shy barista, Youngjae. “Do you like Jinyoung or do you just like teasing him?”

 

Mark stayed quiet for a second, studying Jaebum’s expression. He contemplated his answer with a sip of his americano, eyes still trained on Jaebum’s curious look.

 

“Maybe a little of both?” Mark tried to come off nonchalant but the way his hands shake as he puts down his cup probably was a clear sign it was far from that. “Maybe i’m not sure.”

 

Jaebum raised both of his eyebrows in surprise, eyes growing comically large. _Had he not expected that answer?_

 

Jaebum however never gets around to asking any further questions because Jinyoung came running in, falling into the seat next to Mark, leaning into him more than necessary and Jaebum continues to ogle the cute barista.

 

-o0o-

 

“Markie,”

 

Mark watched as Jinyoung fumble with his pen, his mouth held in a pout. It was just the two of them at the coffee shop as the others had bailed them. Jaebum completely uninterested because he knew it was Youngjae’s off day. Mark cocked an eyebrow at the younger, questioning Jinyoung’s nervous demeanor. They were revising silently just a minute ago but suddenly there was a lingering tension built from Jinyoung’s tone. _What’s going on?_

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

Mark hummed in agreement. Suspicious of Jinyoung’s intent but all too curious as what the question might be. They had been spending an awful lot of time just the two of them because Jinyoung hated math and Mark wasn’t bad at it (wasn’t bad meaning he was excellent with math).

 

Jinyoung chewed on the end of his pen for a moment, his eyes lingering on anything that wasn’t Mark before finally his shiny eyes locked with Mark’s.

 

“What do you think of Jaebum?” Jinyoung asked. Mark furrowed his eyebrows deeper in confusion.

“As a boyfriend,” Jinyoung added, only realizing the confusion in Mark’s expression. “What do you think of him as a boyfriend?”

 

There is a moment in everyone’s life when one realization is enough to cause little cracks on their rose tinted glasses and those cracks grow in a matter of milliseconds until finally, the glass breaks and all that you are left with is the cold hard truth. This was that moment for Mark.

 

“J-Jaebum?” Mark stammered. The way his chest was constricting his breathing wasn’t a good sign. It hurt in his chest and Mark could feel his words being chewed up by it. “Ok, I guess,” is all MArk managed before the number that he was pretending to write became a blur and all he could hear was Jinyoung talking about Jaebum.

 

All he could hear was how Jinyoung was saying Jaebum’s name and how he held a smile on his face. How had he been so blind?

 

“Jaebum takes care of all of us pretty well. I’m sure he is the perfect boyfriend,”

 

Mark couldn’t take it. A tear was bound to fall and he would rather it not happen in front of Jinyoung. He should be happy for them. And yes, Jaebum would take care of Jinyoung better than he can, surely.

 

But his heart is shattered and all he needs is an exit.

 

“I’m just going to the toilet to freshen up,” he mumbled. He was sure Jinyoung couldn’t hear him but he left anyway.

 

He makes it to the toilet in record speed, locked himself in a stall and just silently let a tear fall. He doesn’t know what hurt him more, the fact that Jinyoung was being so honest with him meant that all the flirting had meant nothing. Or the fact that all this time, Jinyoung had liked Jaebum, and Mark was blinded. He was blinded by his own feelings and the fact that he never saw it coming just showed how much he never paid enough attention to Jinyoung.  
Im Jaebum. The boy that had been there for Jinyoung all this time; it made complete sense now that Mark thought about it. But JAebum had been quite obviously pining over Youngjae. Was Jinyoung just as blind as him? Was Jinyoung going to feel how he felt when he realizes Jaebum liked Youngjae?

 

This was stupid. Jinyoung deserved to love whoever he wanted even if that person wasn’t him. There was no use on forcing himself on someone who had someone else in mind. Maybe it was time for Mark to move on. Maybe it was time Mark face the truth.

 

He stepped out of the cubicle, washed his face and straightening out his shirt. He faked the best smile he could as he sat back next to Jinyoung.

 

“So, what were you saying about Jaebum?”

 

And just like that, things were back to normal.

 

-o0o-

 

“So, Youngjae and Jaebum eh?” Jinyoung’s voice quivered as they walked to the library for their usual study session. The others nowhere to be seen.

 

Mark looked at Jinyoung with a sad smile, knowing how Jinyoung was feeling. Jaebum had just announced his date with Youngjae after the school break and Mark couldn’t help but feel happy for them. And yet his heart tugged at the thought of Jinyoung sitting on the far edge with a small smile on his face; it looks a little forced and Mark could feel his heart clench. It was never easy to see Jinyoung upset.

 

Mark wrapped his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder in hopes it would make him feel better.

 

“At least we have each other right?” Mark said in the most cheerful voice he could muster. Jinyoung smiled in reply but it never reached his eyes. It never did that day.

 

-o0o-

 

Mark looked down at his exam paper. He had finished answering all the questions and had checked all his answers at least twice. All he had to do was turn in his paper. And yet he doesn’t. Instead he stared at the backside of Jinyoung’s head from where he sat.

 

This was it. The end of his time in high school. They were going to graduate and move on their lives.

 

And yet, Mark hadn’t managed to be honest to Jinyoung even once about how he felt about the other. He had hinted but never more than just a joke. It had been more than 2 years of their friendship and yet Jinyoung had no clue.

 

Jinyoung shifted in his seat, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration towards the exam paper in front of him. The sunlight made his skin glow and Mark wondered for a moment what it would have been like if he had just managed to find the courage to just say something but he never did.

 

Maybe they would have ended up in a relationship, if Mark had played his cards right. MAybe Jinyoung would have given him a chance for them to flourish more than friends. Maybe they would disgust their friends with how disgusting they were being. Maybe MArk would know what it would feel like to kiss Jinyoung’s cheeks when he became to adorable to bear. Maybe he would know what it felt like to wipe off Jinyoung’s pout with a kiss felt like.

 

Or maybe it would have ruined their friendship altogether and they would have never been friends. Maybe Mark would know what it was like to listen to Jinyoung’s concerns and dreams because his confession had made them awkward. He probably wouldn’t even become close with their other friends.

 

Mark’s eyes drifted to the sight of Jaebum contemplating his answers. How had he let it past him that Jinyoung liked Jaebum all this while? He wasn’t sure. Jaebum as always the kind to have direction, the guide in Mark’s life that Mark had always looked up to. Jaebum had been with Jinyoung longer than Mark had even had the picture. How had he blinded himself?

 

Now that Jaebum was with Youngjae, it left Jinyoung and Mark in an awkward limb. Mark had never attempted the flirting after Jinyoung had asked about Jaebum. He didn’t dare. He also wouldn’t dare attempting it now that he knew Jinyoung was in the dumps over his crush falling for someone else. It was all too complicated and Mark knew, this was never meant to be a happy ending.

 

Jinyoung had his mind set to go into acting after graduation and Mark was determined to finish his law degree. They were never meant to be and maybe it was for the best that he never confessed because at least they had friendship. At least they were friends.

 

Mark glanced at the subject of his affection and sighed. Jinyoung was unattainable. So, he gathered his things and left the examination hall, without looking back.

 

-o0o-

 

It’s funny how things work. After the graduation ceremony, they had ended up at the side of a cliff, looking at the sunset. The seven of them clustered into a group staring at the sunset. Jinyoung sat next to Mark, who was lying on the bed of grass both of his arms bent under his head as his pillow.

 

Mark could hear Yugyeom and Bambam laughing with Jackson telling stories about the stupid things the four of them had been doing the whole of their high school years. Mark was glad Yugyeom and Bambam had came to their graduation, he was also glad that nobody teased Mark about Yugyeom anymore.

 

The teasing had all been in the past and there was a sense of serenity enveloping Mark from how good it felt to be surrounded by friendship and the sentimental feeling of high school ending. He let his eyes wander on the image of orange sunlight for the setting sun that painted Jinyoung’s face. He was beautiful and Mark wished he could tell him that but Jinyoung was chatting with Jaebum and he would rather not disrupt them.

 

And if he was honest he was content with just admiring Jinyoung. His smooth skin, his crescent eyes and the little wrinkles that formed under them as he smiled and the list could go on and on.

 

Suddenly, Jinyoung looked at him and smiled. _Had he caught Mark staring?_

 

“Why are you so quiet, Mark?” Jinyoung asked softly. Mark could just pretend to not hear him just so Jinyoung would continue to speak and Mark could enjoy the view of how Jinyoung’s lips move as he spoke. Instead, Mark pats the empty spot next to him gesturing Jinyoung to lie down. The younger hesitated for a moment but soon caved, reshuffling his limbs to align with Marks.

 

Mark watched the younger struggle with propping his arm as a pillow for a moment, Jinyoung seemingly unable to find a comfortable position and without thinking Mark extended his arm. He pats it to gain Jinyoung’s attention.

 

For a second, Mark felt like he had made a mistake but Jinyoung shifted his body so his head lay on Mark’s arm, some distance away from MArk’s body.

 

“Comfortable?” MArk asked, gaining an awkward nod from the other.

 

Mark closed his eyes. This was the only time he would allow his guard down for after this, Jinyoung would never find out of his feelings. It’ll be buried to deep, it will never resurface. It would set like the slowly disappearing orange lights in the sky as the sun sets but it wouldn’t be back for another day; just like that.

 

-o0o-

 

“The famous Park Jinyoung,” Mark’s voice echoed on the metal surfaces of his fancy office. The hustle and bustle of the busy city below them was quiet from the soundproofing and the mere distance of Mark’s office to the ground. On any other day, Mark would say it’s the perks of having an office in a high rise building. But today was not that day, and it was certainly not the time. “What brings you to my office?”

 

Mark stood from his desk. His dark grey suit was tailored to fit him well and it showed off the perfect proportions of his body. His slim but fit muscles barely hidden under the tight fitting material. Mark walked towards the front of it for a handshake. Or hug, he doesn’t know if they were considered close enough for that anymore.

 

“Certainly not for my taxes if that’s what you are thinking,” Jinyoung said in the most alluring voice, Mark had ever heard him use. Mark had forgotten what effect Jinyoung had on him from the years they had spent apart. Jinyoung stood just steps away in a white shirt that hugged his body in all the places it should and a casual navy trousers. His hair styled up, framing his face of perfection, it took Mark’s breath away. Jinyoung’s presence alone was enough to take his breath but Mark held his nerves tightly under his sleeves. He was an adult and he had it all together despite the sweat forming in his palms. Jinyoung smirked cheekily as he closed the distance between them one step at a time.

 

Mark froze. His brain telling him to give out his hand for a handshake but his heart thumping way too hard in his chest it was physically impossible to move. After what felt like a mountain of effort, Mark finally raised his right hand for a handshake but Jinyoung doesn’t reach for it. No, he doesn’t.

 

Instead he reached for Mark’s tie. Mark watched him play with it with his fingers, twisting and bundling it until finally he gripped it tugging Mark’s face an inch away from his own.

 

“You look really handsome in a suit and tie,” his hot breath tickling Mark’s face. “I’ve been waiting years for this.”

 

And just like that, Jinyoung lips crashed into his.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be longer but my deteriorating health is annoying so i may decide to expand on this in the future. I tried i am sorry.


End file.
